Gollum
by Preciouss
Summary: The result of reading too much angst at 5:30am.. Little bit of Gollum Angst- Not too good IMO


**A/N: This popped into my head after reading a few angsty-gollum fics.. Wouldn't go away- so I had to post it *sighs* **

Disclaimer: I own everything.. I'm Tolkien ressurected 

_Show me what it's for _

Make me understand it 

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer 

Is there something more than what i've been handed? 

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer 

-Crawling in the Dark, Hoobastank 

___________________________ 

Gollum was laying, once again, on his rock in the center of the lake, sobbing loudly. It'd been many years since Baggins had taken his precious, and it was tearing him apart. He'd cried himself to sleep every day since it'd happend. Thoughts of murdering the nasty hobbit who'd taken his precious were constantly floating about his mind.. Along with thoughts of suicide. Without his precious he was alone. So very alone. He'd not felt alone in the 500 years he'd been in the cave, it was nerve-wrecking. 

He sat up suddenly, his luminous eyes glowing green, reflecting on the placid water in his lake. He needed to get the precious back. It _was_ his after-all. He'd seek his revenge on Baggins, and get his birthday present back. 

Diving into the water, barely making a ripple in the surface, a plan was forming in his mind. He'd go to this _Shire_ Baggins had said he'd been from, and strangle the nasty hobbit. Then he'd take his precious and eat the baggins. As his original plan had been. 

Gollum stepped out of the cave a few hours later, the call of the ring echoing in his head. He'd not a clue where to go. Only that his precious was calling him, and wouldn't be silent untill he was reunited with it again. 

_______________________ 

_It's true/the way I feel, _

Was promised by your face, 

The sound/of your voice.. 

Painted on my memories, 

Even when you're not with me, 

I'm with you.. 

-With You, Linkin Park 

_______________________ 

After picking a direction to start out Gollum had only walked for about ten minuets when he heard high-pitched screeches, and the sound of hooves. There was a sense of forboding in his chest, yet he only moved to the side of the road, watching the figures of people in black cloaks on horses riding away from the direction he'd picked to go. 

They passed by him without so much as a backward glance, and Gollum was relieved. For they'd given him a chill like ice cubes slipping down his throat. He continued, now crawling on all fours, towards what he believed to be the Shire. 

"Once we gets to Bagginses, preciouss, we will kill the nassty hobbit, yes, yess! Squeeze it like goblinses we has killed.. Snap it's neck and eat the theif! We hates it! We hates it FOREVER!" He shouted the last word in frustration, and it was then that he realised he was being watched. 

Gollum was grabbed from behind before he'd an idea of what was going on. He let out an ear-piercing shriek and flailed his arms, trying to grab hold of the thing's neck that had hold of him. 

The whole trip to Mordor consisted of a screaming Gollum, angry orcs, and promises of torture. 

_______________________ 

_In the memory you'll find me _

Eyes burning out 

The darkness holding me tightly 

untill the sun rises up.. 

-Forgotten, Linkin Park 

_______________________ 

The pain Gollum endured that day was something he'd never forget. It litterally felt like his arms and legs were being ripped off. Orcs were demanding he tell them where to find the ring, and Gollum tried desperatly to yell it out.. 

"My preciouss!! We sting!!! SHIRE!!! Sss!!! GOLLUM! GOLLUM! BAGGINSSSS!!! PRECIOUSSSS!!!!" 

Gollum'd finally been let out of the torture. He'd meerly fallen to the ground, shaking like mad. His limbs wouldn't support him, yet he was forced to a standing position and led to an opening in a mountain. 

"Preciouss we stingses! We is hurt.. gollum, gollum!"There was much incoherant talk of pain, and the ring while the orcs placed him by the opening, and leaving. 

Gollum'd realised he could escape! Trying to hold himself steadily while standing failed miserably, so he tried it on all fours. His limbs shook violently, and the pain was horrific, but he made his way out of Mordor.. Off to find Baggins again.. 

_______________________ 

_I wanna be with the energy _

Not with the enemy 

A place for my head.. 

-A Place For My Head, Linkin Park 

_______________________ 

**A bit odd.. Not too good, really.. but as I said-- It just WOULDN'T GO AWAY!.... I love Gollum. **

*Preciouss 


End file.
